kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Danny Cho
Danny Cho is a money-hungry thief, but he always puts his family first. He lived a harsh life with only his brother Albert to help support him and vice-versa. Following a recent motorcycle heist, he was approached by Xaviax who offered him and his brother a big paycheck in exchange for participating in "the biggest heist on Earth." Danny becomes Kamen Rider Axe, a Kamen Rider with a tiger Advent Deck. Danny Cho He and Albert would be rewarded if they can defeat Kamen Rider Wing Knight. Len quickly stole his Advent Deck while they were transforming on their first time meeting. He and Albert later crashed Grace's Book Store and ended up fighting Kit, Len, and Chris. Like Drew and JTC, he is completely aware of Xaviax's true motives but will go along with him to get what he wants. After his brother is vented, Danny goes on a personal vendetta against Kit in order to avenge him in spite of Xaviax's orders. Driven off by Siren before he could use his Final Vent on Kit, Danny's given a final chance. However he does not take James' words to heart and continues his path of vengeance. But during a battle with Kit, Strike appears and uses his Final Vent on Danny sending him to the Advent Void. Danny is the seventh Kamen Rider to be vented in the series. During the Epilogue, Eubulon rescues Danny from the Advent Void and erases his memories to return him to his normal life. Destwilder Destwilder is an armored humanoid white tiger which is Axe's Advent Beast. Kamen Rider Axe Kamen Rider Axe Parameters *'Height': 197cm *'Weight': 97kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 15km *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s *'Maximum Jump Height': 40m *'Punching Power': 250AP *'Kicking Power': 400AP Axe relies on brute force to win his battles, using his Dest Visor Battleax as his weapon. As an alternate weapon, his Strike Vent equips him with his Dest Claw; arm-claws which he can use to hack and slash away at an enemy. He also relies on his contract monster Destwilder to assist him in battle. Additionally, he has the Freeze Vent card, which allows him to immobilize an opponent's monster in battle. Axe Final Vent is called Crystal Break where Destwilder attacks by dragging the enemy on the ground towards Axe, then he lands the final blow using his Dest Claw. Axe slots his cards in his ax in the tiger like top called the Dest Visor. Can be used as a weapon if he is not using his Strike Vent. * Attack Vent: Summons Destwilder to attack his enemies directly. * Strike Vent: Conjures up claws similar to Destwilder. * Freeze Vent: Freezes the opponent for a certain period of time. * Final Vent: Summons Destwilder for Axe's Final Vent. Destwilder drags the target across the floor and lets Axe finish his prey with a claw-based stab in the torso. File:Axe_Advent.jpg|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 5000): Summons Destwilder. File:Axe_Strike_Vent.jpg|*'Strike Vent' (AP: 3000): Equips Tiger with 2 Dest Claw'' gauntlets. File:Axe_Freeze_Vent.jpg|*'''Freeze Vent (AP: 1000): File:Axe_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 6000): Executes '''''Crystal Break. See Also Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Villains Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Relatives Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight